Peanut Butter
by QuillVA
Summary: When Cordelia moves into Angel's apartment uninvited, she brings her messy ways along with her. Angel steps in to remind her a bit about respect. A quick fic for fun. Warning contains spanking and was not edited for grammar. Sorry ahead for any mistakes, just a little blurb for my pleasure and yours :)


"Ouch! Angel, no. I'm sorry okay! I'll pick up the towel", Angel guided Cordelia by the arm towards his bedroom. She'd only been staying with him for a night, but already she'd taken his bed, gotten peanut butter on his sheets, and thrown her things around with no care for his household. Seeing her wet towel on his leather chair had been the last straw.

"Doyle! Doyle, do something!" Cordy yelled, struggling against Angel's firm grip.

"Nuh-uh sweetheart. I've no doubt he'd do it to me too. My butt's in just fine shape thank you very much"

Angel pulled her into the bedroom and closed the door. She crossed her arms behind her back, subconsciously protecting her bottom from another swat. Not that it would do any good. Cordy knew what happened when Angel got that look on his face. It was like if you scratched his car or put a client on hold so you could take an audition call. That face meant you wouldn't be sitting comfortably for a while.

"Angel, I'm sorry about the towel! Honest. You don't need to spank me. Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" Angel frowned up his brow. She always knew how to say the wrong thing.

"Dramatic? Cordelia, you barged in here unannounced, took my bed, and you have shown absolutely no respect for my property. I mean, peanut butter on the sheets, Cordy?"

"I did _not_ get peanut butter on the sheets"

"_I don't eat_, Cordelia"

"I don't see how, oww", Angel grabbed her by the arm and placed several stinging swats on her bottom. _Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap._

"I don't want any more excuses, Cordelia"

"If you don't want me here, I can leave, Angel", she sniffled wiping at her eyes.

"It's not that Cordy. I don't mind you staying here. I don't mind you taking the bed. But, you need to have respect for me and my place. You can understand that, right?", he sat down on the bed, holding her by the hand.

"I guess so"

"Good. Now, pull up your skirt and bend over my knee"

"Noo. You already spanked me, Angel. I'm already sorry"

"No you're not. And that spanking was for lying to me. I still owe you a spanking for your behavior. Pull up your skirt"

"Angel…"

"Do you want me to use the hairbrush"

"no"

"Skirt up. Over my lap."

Cordelia whimpered and pulled up her skirt, her eyes already filling with tears as she laid herself across Angel's knees. He spent a moment positioning her before the first smack came down.

"You will be respectful. Is that clear" slap slap slap slap slap

"Owwww. Yes Angel."

"When you come to someone's house, you call first" slap slap slap slap slap slap

"Sss. Yeah, but I ouch knew you would be home, so…"

"You call first" Slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap

"Agggh. Okaaaayy. Call. Okaaaay."

"While you are staying with me, you will keep your things and my things neat and clean. Clear" slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap

"Ahhoooww. Sss. Cleeeeaar. Angeeeellll"

"And when we're done here, I want you to change the sheets. You will not eat anything in the bed. Understood?" slap slap slap slap slap slap

"Yeeeeesssss. Owwwww. I'm sorry Angel! Sorreeeeeeee!"

Angel finished up with one last swat. He only used a fraction of his strength in spanking Cordelia, but he knew she wasn't used to physical punishments. Growing up with her parents, she'd hardly had any discipline at all. Angel had learned early on that, despite her headstrong nature, she wanted structure. Spanking was the easiest way to give it to her, as arguing did no good and she controlled the checks from the company, so he couldn't dock her pay. Besides, they both enjoyed the family aspect that came with these punishments, even if Cordy would never admit it. She wiped her nose and got herself together, scooting into Angel's lap without giving him a chance to decline. He held her close, rubbing her back until she calmed down.

"You okay now?" he asked, gently pushing her hair back.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about your stuff"

"It's fine. Just try harder okay?"

"Okay. I'm going to clean up my makeup"

"Alright", Angel let her walk away before he realized she'd said makeup. He looked down at his $300 Armani robe, and saw trails of mascara covering the front.

"Doyle", he said walking out into the kitchen, "I need you to find her an apartment. Now."


End file.
